


Remedy

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Drabble, F/M, JediPilot, PoeRey, Rey and Poe met at the end of The Force Awakens, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: Rey and Poe reunite after the rescue from Crait.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 19





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Remedy by Adele
> 
> I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be / So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe / Right before my eyes I saw my heart, it came to life / This ain't easy, it's not meant to be, every story has its scars
> 
> But when the pain cuts you deep / When the night keeps you from sleeping / Just look and you will see that I will be your remedy / When the world seems so cruel / And your heart makes you feel like a fool / I promise you will see that I will be / I will be your remedy
> 
> No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you / Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through / Your love, it is my truth and I will always love you / Love you, oh
> 
> When the pain cuts you deep / When the night keeps you from sleeping / Just look and you will see that I will be your remedy / When the world seems so cruel / And your heart makes you feel like a fool / I promise you will see that I will be / I will be your remedy
> 
> When the pain cuts you deep / When the night keeps you from sleeping / Just look and you will see I will be, I will be / When the world seems so cruel / And your heart makes you feel like a fool / I promise you will see that I will be, I will be / I will be your remedy

It had been a long day. A long night. A very rough few years, to be exact. And there was no end in sight. But Rey had rescued the small remainder of the Resistance on Crait that day and took in the sight of her friends. She felt a pull on her heart when her eyes landed on Poe. Sure, they had never been close in their relatively short time of knowing each other. But the bone-crushing hug they shared in relieved greeting meant so much more than that. 

Once the Millennium Falcon landed at another safe base, everyone disembarked, settling into the new surroundings as best they could. Carrying meals for them both, Poe found her still on the ship. They talked over their meager supper on the Falcon; the anxiety and fears that usually ran through Rey's veins seemed to ease in his presence. Poe showed her to her assigned room, seemingly hesitant to leave as she unpacked her very few belongings. There was definitely something there that he wasn’t telling her in full, it haunted him, but she’d let him take his time with it. 

She asked him to stay with her, at least until she fell asleep, which was difficult these days. They sat in front of the hearth, the fire barely keeping her warm from the deep chill this new planet provided. Poe’s hand found hers, to give her warmth as well as comfort. She talked about the silly dreams she once had for herself. She tried to explain the torturous path she found herself on instead. She had never opened up like this to anyone with maybe the exception of Finn, but this felt different. His arm ended up around her, holding her close as she read from her storybook of scars. His lips kissed her temple, her forehead, her cheek. This night was the first time she felt completely safe in a long time, happy even. 

Poe revealed the guilt he had over his actions and decisions regarding Vice Admiral Holdo. He spoke of the torture he endured when captured by Kylo Ren and the ensuing nightmares that still haunted his sleep. It was something he hadn’t shared with anyone until Rey, knowing she would understand that particular scar of his own.

Rey’s tired eyes and yawns caused Poe to usher her towards the bed. He kissed her forehead once again. Before he could step back and leave, Rey’s hand caught his.

“It’s too cold here. Please?"

Poe knew what she was asking. His soft brown eyes and the hint of a comforting, maybe even relieved, smile told her so. Rey laid down, making room so Poe could slide in next to her. His strong arms swept her up and held her close to his chest. The trembling that was caused by the sheer cold had subsided. A different trembling took its place—a good kind of tremble.

They were both filled with pain. Both were covered in scars, literal and metaphorical. The lack of sleep wore on both of them. It wasn’t until Rey’s fingers softly stroked Poe’s cheek, fingertips running over rough stubble, that his heavy eyes finally gave in, his steady breathing filling her ears.

As Rey gazed at him, she knew he would be her shelter and that she would be his. They would make each other whole again. They could be each other’s remedy. With a small smile, Rey finally closed her eyes and settled against Poe’s chest.

* * *


End file.
